An Unusual Ailment
by ladytari
Summary: Sesshomaru's and Inuyasha's elder sibling is ill with an unusual ailment that only Kagome can save her. What is causing such an ailment? Could it be cured? Could Kagome cure Sesshomaru's twin sister? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter I

Sesshomaru was in his study going through troublesome missives that plague his desk nearly everyday. They were from mating proposals to treaties. He was reading one of them when a female Inudaiyoukai walking into the study like she owned the place. She had pigtails and her bangs were also pulled back in the middle. She had what seemed to be magenta eye shadow, a magenta stripe on each side of her delicate cheeks, that were a little jagged. She also bore a crescent moon on her forehead much like the Lord of the West, himself. She wore a simple red kimono with her customized moko-moko shawl, that wrapped around her body.

Sesshomaru paused his reading and looked at his mother with a bored expression on his face. "Mother, what are you doing here?"

His mother gasped dramatically, "Can a mother visit her son?"

Sesshomaru leaned back in his chair, "Not without reason. Tell me, why are you here?"

His mother's shoulders slumped, which he hadn't seen her done in a very long time. "Sesshomaru, I came to tell you about your twin." Sesshomaru blinked and looked at her as if he was saying, 'and your point is'. "Sesshomaru, she's dieing."

"That's impossible, mother. Youkai don't die like humans do."

"She's not dieing of an illness. It's unnatural. My own healers couldn't figure out what's wrong with her. I, even, went as far as to bring human healers there, but no  
avail. I fear, we are losing her." A pause. "Please son, she wants to see you."

"Why should I?"

"She's your sister; your twin at that!"

"Oh? I guess that slipped her mind when she betrayed me... us."

His mother sighed. "She was just supporting her father, Sesshomaru. Please, Sesshomaru, she's..."

Sesshomaru doesn't know why he said it, but he said, "I'll go. When shall I leave?"

"Now!" Sesshomaru noted the urgency in his mother's voice. So it must be serious than he previously thought.

"I won't leave Rin here, mother." She nodded in understanding.

"Come on, son. Time is wasting."

Sesshomaru was going to summon Jaken to get Rin, but he thought against it. He walked quickly to where Rin was, which she was currently studying. He barged in the library and without an explanation to anyone he picked up Rin and left. Jaken was shocked and ran after his lord.

"Wait, milord!" Sesshomaru stopped abruptly, which made Jaken ran into the back of his legs.

Sesshomaru said in his usual cold tone, "Jaken, get Ah-Un and go to mother's palace. Understand?"

"Yes, milord." Once Jaken said, 'yes', Sesshomaru walked outside and formed his youkai cloud. He noted that his mother must had left whenever he left the study.

Rin was confused. She couldn't help, but to ask. "Lord Sesshomaru, where are we going?" She wasn't really expecting for him to answer, but it surprised her when he actually did.

"To my mother's palace." Rin nodded and wrapped her arms around her lord's neck to shelter herself from the cool wind.

Meanwhile, in Edo...

Inuyasha was pacing by the Bone-Eater's Well. Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara were there watching him pacing. They followed him with either their eyes or their heads. Inuyasha, as of late, has been irritable than usual.

Inuyasha said while pacing, "Damn, what's taking her so long?!"

"Inuyasha, why don't you go after Kagome like you always do," Miroku asked curiously.

"Feh, you don't think that I'd done that already! Kagome must have seal the well on her side."

Miroku nodded and said, "You must have really made her mad for her to seal the well, my friend." Shippo pulled on Miroku's robes to get his attention. Once Miroku looked down at Shippo, he saw Shippo's unshed tears. He knew the unasked question in those emerald eyes of the kit. He smiled at him reassuringly and said, "Don't worry, my young friend, Lady Kagome will return." Shippo just nodded at his assurance.

"Keh, I told her not to be gone no more than three days. She's been gone for almost five."

"Inuyasha, I am sure that she has her reasons. Maybe something unexpected happened," Sango reasoned. "I just hope it was nothing bad. She has enough on her shoulders as it is." Miroku nodded in agreement.

Inuyasha stilled his pacing. No, he wasn't tired or anything. He just thought of something. "Kagome's time is a lot safer than ours, but there still has it's dangers."

"Inuyasha, I think you underestimate Kagome and her abilities. She has grown in both since our quest has begun. Also Kagome's may not had known the dangers in this time, but I am confident that she could take care of herself there."

"Keh, whatever. When... whenever she returns I am giving her a piece of my mind! I am going to go hunt." They nodded.

10 minutes later...

Shippo sensed that Kagome was returning and told Sango and Miroku. They got on Kirara and went straight to the well. Once they landed, they saw Kagome climbing out of it. They welcomed her with opened arms.

"Hey guys, I am sorry that I'd took longer than expected but something came up."

"Oh, that's alright Kagome. We know that you have a life there, too," Sango said to her.

Kagome smiled at their understanding. She noticed a very loud and obnoxious hanyou wasn't around giving her hell. "Hey, where's Inuyasha?"

Shippo answered before the others did, "He went hunting, but he said whenever you return that you will get a piece of his mind. I miss you Kagome. When you didn't come back like you said you would, I was so worried that you wouldn't come back to us at all." He let his tears flow out of his eyes, now.

Kagome went to him and pulled him into a hug and said, "I am so sorry, Shippo. I didn't mean to make you worry about me." She took a moment to comfort Shippo. "Hey, I know what will cheer you up," she said in an excited tone. She dropped her overly huge, yellow backpack and went through it until she found what she was looking for. "Ah ha, there you are! I got pocky."

Shippo yelled in excitement, "Thanks, Kagome!" He opened the box and pulled one out and started to munch on it.

"Now, don't eat it all at once, okay," Kagome said in a motherly tone. Shippo nodded.

Not long afterwards, Inuyasha came with a deer over his shoulders. "So, the wench decided to return, huh?"

Sango said in warning, "Inuyasha..." but she was interrupted by Kagome. "No, Sango. Let him vent out whatever it is."

Miroku, Sango, Kirara, and Shippo were surprised at her calmness. It was unnerving to say the least.

"Keh, let me? Wench, I was going to tell you; whether you like it or not!" Kagome didn't say anything as usual. The on-lookers watched on with interest. They'd never seen Kagome act like this before. Usually, she would yell and sit him a many times before it's over. Something is definitely going on. "What took you so damn long to return, huh? I told you only three days. Were you back? Hell no! You were still gone! You even sealed the well to prevent me from coming to drag your ass back here!"

Kagome knew beforehand that Inuyasha would yell at her. He was predictable like that. He would yell at her until he finished. Usually, she would yell back. Yes, he still frustrates the living hell out of her. He still pisses her off in no time flat, however, this time was different. She knew that she was at fault, but what she would tell them would change a lot of things from now on.

Inuyasha (c) Rumiko Takahashi

Fanfiction & OCs (c) ladytari


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II

Sesshomaru, while carrying Rin, landed on the entrance of his mother's sky palace. His mother was awaiting for his arrival. She had one of her most trusted maid, Nanami, with her. Once she saw her son walking inside as her other servants bowing to their lord as he walked by them. He stopped in front of his mother and waiting...

"Mother?"

She nodded and said to Nanami, "Take Miss Rin and entertain her while we're visiting his Lady Sister." Nanami bowed and waited for her lord to either hand the child to her and to put her down.

Inukimi, his mother, rolled her eyes, apparently, seeing the mistrust in her son's eyes. "Son, Nanami, won't harm or let any harm come to her."

"Hn, be sure that she doesn't or her life will be forfeited." Inukimi smirked knowing full well that Nanami was harmless to the human child.

"Whatever you say, my Lord Son."

He narrowed his eyes at his mother and then gave a death glare to Nanami, which made her shiver in fear that made Sesshomaru's day. She gulped and said, "She'll be in best of care, milord."

"Hn. Rin go with this lady. She'll keep you company." Rin nodded before Sesshomaru put her down so that she could walk to the maidservant on her own. He then said to Nanami that Jaken would be there shortly to help watch Rin. Nanami nodded and gave Rin a sincere smile and introduced herself. "Hello, Miss Rin. I am Nanami. It'll be a pleasure to serve you." Rin giggled and grabbed Nanami's hand and then they walked away leaving Inukimi and Sesshomaru behind. They waited until they turned a corner.

"Come along, son. I'll take you to Inuhime's rooms."

After a long hallway and a few turns later, they arrived at his sister's rooms. Inukimi stood between the entrance to Inuhime's rooms and Sesshomaru. She said, "Sesshomaru, you and your beast must know that you won't be able to recognize her due to this strange ailment. So please be warned; not to let her noticed that you notice her condition." He nodded in understanding before his mother stepped aside. Sesshomaru walked inside his twin's room. What he saw made him widen his eyes in shock.

There, in his twin's futon, was a young female inudaiyoukai, who was deathly thin for her bodily form, sleeping; her eyes were sunken in; her skin was deathly pale and clammy. No youkai EVER looked like that whenever they were dieing. Hell, youkai doesn't looked like that, even if, they were bloodied and dieing. No youkai has EVER gotten ill, at least, not that extant. She looked humanly ill.

Inukimi said, "Son, before I..." Sesshomaru interrupted, "How long? How long, mother?"

"I... I don't know, son. When I was tending to your palace, one of your messengers brought her home. He said that she was in a fetal position whimpering like a injured pup. Even though, he didn't found any wounds, that he noticed or the healers hadn't seen any while they were examining her. All they knew is that her aura was diminishing."

"Could it be a curse, mother?"

She shook her head and said, "No, we already looked in that direction. There was nothing. We're loosing her, Sesshomaru. I feel helpless to stop it. The only thing that I have left was praying to the Kami." He nodded as he walked toward his twin's futon and sat down by her side. He lift his right hand and touched her forehand. He noted that she doesn't have a fever, which is strange. He noticed that her breathing was laboring like she was in pain. Her face expression shown it as well. He took in a long whiff of her scent. Her scent had no sign of illness. Only that her aura was diminishing. He noted that her aura had change as well. Whatever it was, it was tainting it.

Meanwhile in Edo, inside of Kaede's hut, Kagome, Sango, Shippo, Miroku, and Inuyasha sat inside waiting for the deer to cook. After Inuyasha had his bitching out of the way, Kagome told everyone that she needed to tell them something important, that would change a lot of things, whether it was good or not, is uncertain. Everyone sat in their respective places in a comfortable or uncomfortable silence; depending on the person. Miroku sat next to Sango. Shippo sat next to Kagome enjoying his pocky. Kagome sat near Kaede to help with their meal. Inuyasha sat against the wall holding onto his Tessaiga as he usually did. Inuyasha's patience was wearing thin, if he had patience to begin with, that is.

"Spill it, already, wench. What's so important over there to keep you from coming back?"

Kagome sighed. "Inuyasha, just give me a few more minutes, okay. This is important to ALL of us; not just to me."

"Keh, what's so important over there that would effect us, anyways?"

Miroku quickly added, "Inuyasha, give her time to gather her thoughts. She's obviously exhausted."

After Shippo swallowed his snack, he said, "Yeah, baka. Can't you tell that she's tired?"

Inuyasha took the time to look at Kagome. She looked like when one runs a mile, yet not sweating or panting from the workout. Yes, Kagome was both physically and emotionally exhausted. During those five days was both exciting and sad.

"Keh," Inuyasha said after putting his sword down in front of him and then put his arms inside his haori's sleeves.

After a few minutes, Kagome finally started to recall her five days at home, 500 years into the future.

"Well, after we fought as usual, I returned home...

FLASHBACK BEGINS...

After Kagome returned to her birth era, she went inside the house to greet her mother as she usually does.

"Mom, I'm home!"

Aiko quickly walked out of the kitchen; not even bothering drying her hands before grabbing her daughter and embrace her with all the love that a mother could give to her child. Kagome thought this was strange. Yes, they hugged after she soon come inside, however, her mother usually dries her hands before embracing her. Kagome swallowed hard and hesitantly asked, "Is... is everything alright, mom? Did something happened?"

Aiko pulled back and smiled softly, "I am so happy that you're home. Here's A LOT of things that we need to talk about. Come lets go to the living room to talk." Kagome nodded numbly and wasn't sure what the hell is going on. She noticed that grandpa and Souta wasn't around.

"Mom?"

"Yes, dear."

"Where's Souta? Grandpa?"

"Come. Sit. I'll explain." As soon as Kagome and her mother got comfortable on the couch, Aiko started, "First, I wanted to tell you that I am glad that you return safely. Also there are some things that needs to be discuss."

"Okay," Kagome said uncertainly. Aiko took a few deep breaths before speaking. "A LOT of happened since you left about a month ago. A couple of people from the Department of Antiquities came. They wished for Grandpa to tour around the country to visit various shrines and museums. They told grandpa that many people across the nation wished to see and learn about many undisplayed collections and the stories behind them, instead of collecting dust as they are right now in the storage. At first, Grandpa refused thinking that he would had give up those heirlooms or have to sell them. However, they said that he doesn't have give up or sell any of them. Plus, if this tour is a success, then we could tour the world. They also said that they will have someone here to watch over the shrine while we are gone. Is that so exciting?"

Kagome's eyes widened and said, "We're leaving?"

"More less, yes, we are, but you aren't." Apparently, Aiko saw the concern and the confusion in her daughter's blue eyes, so she quickly added, "You need to finish your quest in the Feudal Era. We both know that this quest is important; not just there, but here as well."

"I know, but when you to tour around the country, how will I be able to come and then go to school..."

Aiko interrupted, "Yes, I already knew this and I took care of it, too."

"What? I don't understand."

"I talked to your school counselor about the concurrent absences and the like. He suggested that I should home-school you until your 'condition' is in remission or completely cured. I agreed that was the best solution. I only wished that I hadn't thought of it until now."

"What about me visiting? How long would this take? How about whenever I need to restock my supplies?"

Aiko nodded. "I already took care of that, too. Yes, I want you to keep visiting, but since we'll be touring the country. I don't see that happening until we return home. It would look suspicious of you coming and going while someone here 24/7 to stand guard over this place. I also told Hojo, Eri, Ayumi, and Yuka that I will be sending you to a specialist. Thank the Kami that they didn't questioned further."

Kagome, at first, was sadden to the fact that she wouldn't be able to come and go to visit family and her friends here. However, at least, now she doesn't need to go to school anymore. Kagome just had a thought and asked, "Mom, you said that you'll be home-schooling me, now, right?" Aiko nodded. "It just came to me that, how will you teach me if I am there? And how am I going to return my assignments, if I can't returned them to you?"

Aiko gave here an amused chuckled. "You will actually be teaching yourself. I know that its another burden on your shoulders, but I believe you can do this. Also, I'd bought you a weather-proof, accident-proof, and water-tight box to put your assignments and textbooks in. Also I had bought what you needed; also more candy, crayons, and many more things that you usually get to restock your backpack. So, don't worry, dear. You must returned your assignments every six weeks. All you have do is return the textbooks and your assignments at the end of the year. Hopefully, then, your quest is finished. I'd made it perfectly clear that you needed a lot of rest and the time to complete your schoolwork. Also, where I am sending you is far far away. They said that if need be, take the time you need."

Kagome took that time to analyze what her mother had just said. She thought, "They'll be touring, so I can't just come and visit and do my usual things like go to school. Plus, I will be home-schooling myself." She asked, "What if, the quest isn't finished by the year is up?"

"As I said before, the box is weather-proof, accident-proof, and water-tight. Just put your school things in there and drop it in the well. I will mail it to the school, afterwords."

Kagome processed further, "So, she bought a box to put my assignments in. Ugh, this time stuff can get frustrating and complicated. However, after the Sounga incident, now I realized things could survive the centuries if it had something to keep the elements out until in the modern era. So, I could see mom's logic in that."

The logic in that came when she told her mother about Sounga being sealed, then unsealed 700 years later. 500 years in the past was only two centuries of it being sealed, but in the modern era Sounga was finally free to wreak havoc again and went through the well to search for a weaker wielder than its previous wielder, which was Inuyasha, then later a resurrected Takemaru.

"Mom, how long will this take?"

Aiko shrugged. "They said it will be a year."

"You said that you bought my supplies?"

"Yes, everything that you need and some candy; crayons, paper, and etc... for your kitsune son."

Kagome's heart felt overwhelming that her mother thought about everything, including the little fox demon, that she's currently taking care of. Kagome embraced her mother gratefully. "Thanks, mama."

"You're welcome, dear."

FLASHBACK ENDS...

Kagome took the rest of the time was just spending time with her family. Her and Aiko went shopping to get some more supplies. They would put it in the well house. She would even played video games with Souta and helped her grandfather do the necessary things like dusting off the relics and then placed them gently on the boxes, that the Dept. of Antiquities generously let them borrowed. Her grandfather would tell her stories surrounding each and every one of those relics. She would help her mother do chores and keep the house cleaned and also packed their clothes, also as well as hers, and put them in the car before she left for the Feudal Era. Kagome, eventually, said her goodbyes before the overseers of the Dept. of Antiquities showed up.

"... and now here we are."

And then there was silence...

Inuyasha (c) Rumiko Takahashi

Fanfiction & OCs (c) ladytari

Please R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter III

There was nothing, but silence in Inuhime's rooms until Sesshomaru noticed that Inuhime had her eyes opened staring at him.

"Sesshomaru?" Her voice was weak and hoarse.

"Hn." He grabbed one of his twin's hands with his and then brushed it against his cheek. She gave him a small smile.

"You look great."

"So do you."

Inuhime scoffed as she looked away from him. "I know what you are trying to do. You aren't obligated to do so. I know how I look. There's no need to cover up what you really wanted to say."

"Hn."

"Sesshomaru, I don't know how much time I have on this earth. I am glad that you are here with me. Which brings a question to mind, why? Why would you come after I betrayed you? You are not one to forgive anyone."

Sesshomaru smirked. His twin knew him so well. "Usually that's true, but in your case, I'd forgiven you for awhile now."

"Oh. Sesshomaru, I need to get out of here. It is apparent that I am not getting any better here. I wish not to waste away in this bed."

"Mother won't let you out of her sight, much less out of this palace."

Inuhime sighed. "Mother means well, but I am miserable here. I want to be outside. I want to see my last sunrise and sunset. Also the moonrise and moon-set. I want to be in nature; not here. Please Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru sighed. He knowing his sister, she probably wanted to meet their younger half-wit half-brother, Inuyasha. "Tell me the truth about the true reason why you wish to leave."

"I told you already."

"But, I know there's more than you are letting on. You wish to meet Inuyasha?" Her eyes downcast as well as her head. Sesshomaru outstretched his hand to lift her chin to meet his eyes. "Tell me, Inuki," he commanded softly.

"Yes, I wish to meet our half-brother before I leave this world."

"I will speak to mother about it, but I won't make any promises." Inuhime nodded in understanding. Sesshomaru sensed that Rin was coming because he could hear her running down the hallways. He could also hear Jaken yelling at her to stop. He chuckled softly, such action warranted a look from his sister. Then there was a light knock. "You may enter, Rin."

Rin opened the shoji door and walked inside with Jaken in tow. Jaken squawked. "Rin!" Once he saw Sesshomaru, he bowed and groveled at his lord's feet; asking for forgiveness.

"Jaken," Sesshomaru said in his cold voice. "Leave."

"Yes, milord! Anything you say, milord," he shouted as he quickly left.

"Hn. Rin, come here." Rin obeyed as she looked curiously at the woman in bed. "Rin meet this one's twin, Inuhime. Inuhime meet this one's ward, Rin. Rin, can you keep Inuhime company while this Sesshomaru speaks to his mother?"

Rin nodded her head immediately.

Sesshomaru was really not looking forward to the upcoming conversation. He sighed, inwardly, as he approached his mother's study. He came walking in like his mother does whenever she was visiting the Western Palace. Sesshomaru waited to be acknowledge. Inukimi knew her son was waiting for him to be acknowledge, but she wouldn't do it, yet? She loved to aggravate her son. It was fun; watching emotions swirling around his golden eyes. It was astounding and interesting to say the least. Sesshomaru's nerves ticked the longer he waited.

"Mother." he said in obvious displease tone.

"Hn?"

"This Sesshomaru is going to take Inuki."

That got her attention. "You can't! She's..."

"She wishes to leave. She's tired of being coup up in there. As her twin, this one will take her. Unless you wish her to die unhappy and not in peace. Whereas, she could die peaceful in nature as she wished to be. She's grateful to you and the servants, but she sees no point in staying where she is constantly in bed and..."

"I know. I know, she wishes to leave, but as a mother, I can't. I don't want her to die alone."

"She won't be alone. She'll have Rin, Jaken, Ah-Un, and..." He thought, "Inuyasha and his pack." He was going to say that, but decide against it. He continue to think, "Who knows maybe that miko could help Inuki." "... her twin. Mother, you will be busy with doing this one duties while this one goes hunting for that vile kumo hanyou."

Inukimi looked at her son. She knew there's another reason. "She wants to meet her younger half-brother, does she?"

Sesshomaru's eyes widen in a blink of an eye. "She does."

Inukimi sighed. "She had always wanted to meet him, but I, selfishly, forbid her." A moment paused. "Very well, Sesshomaru, go take her and do as she wishes, on one condition." Sesshomaru waited. as she dramatically paused. "This Inukimi wishes to know when she has died. Understand?"

Sesshomaru nodded and left.

After Kagome explained to her friends why she took longer than expected, there was nothing, but silence, afterwards. Kagome didn't leave anything out.

Inuyasha yelled, excitedly, "You mean to tell me that you will not go back to do that school thing!"

Kagome smiled a little. She was not surprised by his reaction. "Yes, at least until the end of the year."

"Kagome," Sango called. "Will you miss your family?"

"Yeah, of course, I will. My mom doesn't see the point for me to go home until they return from the tour."

Inuyasha excitement dwindled when a thought came to him, "But what about my ramen?"

Kagome chuckled inwardly, "My mom and I went shopping and bought my usual supplies that would, hopefully, last for a year. So, Inuyasha, don't scoffed down those noodles all at once. Also I need you to go and get the extra bags that I brought to the well house."

"Keh, no need to tell me, twice. The longer it takes for me to bring those supplies back; the longer it takes for us to leave to look for jewel shards and kick Naraku's ass!" With that said, he left to do the upcoming task.

"Kaede?"

"Yes, Kagome?"

"Um, is there a spell that could conserve things like food and the like?"

Kaede put her forefinger and thumbs on her chin and thought about it. "Well, I think there might be, but I need a moment to look through some spell scrolls."

"Thanks, Kaede. I'll appreciate it."

Kaede smiled, "You're welcome. I am honored to do it. Miroku, if you will, please assist me."

Miroku pouted momentarily because he didn't have a chance to grope Sango's behind. Then, he smiled his usual charming smile and said, "Of course, Lady Kaede." He stood fellow behind the elder miko.

Inuyasha (c) Rumiko Takahashi

Fanfiction & OCs (c) ladytari

Please R&R!


End file.
